


so of course they never learned

by kittu9



Series: The Secret No One Knows [4]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Doomed Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittu9/pseuds/kittu9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You're just a hangover in the party of my love life.</i></p><p>Yuuko and Clow don't love each other, not really; but that doesn't stop them from trying. It's a headache on several levels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so of course they never learned

She didn't love Clow because it was inevitable, but rather despite it; it was unplanned but obvious (a hangover in the party of my love life, one of them had joked ironically, until the joke had become them and no one remembered who had told it first). Yuuko was perhaps somewhat more powerful than Clow, but as she was also somewhat less human, it didn't bother her.

Or perhaps it was because she specialized; of course her knowledge exceeded that of other magicians because time and space were all that she knew. This was part strength and part weakness and in general made her a difficult person to predict.

But still they were somehow incomplete. Someone who didn't know anything would probably say it was because they didn't talk enough, but Yuuko and Clow had a very telling tendency to get slopping drunk and argue about the secrets of life, the universe, and the personal failings of current dignitaries in that order. After they had exhausted those subjects, which took a good few hours when they had been apart for some time, the arguments would get personal and eerily insightful.

This did them no good at all, because you don't get to be a powerful mage without generally being familiar with your own foolishness--and another reason was that when the two of them had reached this part of the conversation, they were usually arm wrestling (Yuuko was nearly as tall as Clow and somewhat more tenacious and so gave as good as she got), which would in its turn lead to her bed. Once there, of course, Clow would try to behave like a gentleman and Yuuko would make fun of him for it and later, when they had argued themselves to sleep, they did not curl into each other's arms, as some lovers are wont to do. Instead they curled onto opposite ends of the cushions and slept lightly, only their toes touching.

I know and you know that we’re not going to last, he told her after one such evening, serious and agonized through his pounding headache. And she said, You idiot, shut up, and kissed him with unusual kindness before limping off to the kitchen to be certain that she found the eki-kyabe before he did.


End file.
